twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Dawn
Forever Dawn is the original, unpublished sequel to Twilight, written for Stephenie Meyer's own enjoyment. Meyer says that the book did not fit in with her young adult audience, since she "pretty much passed over the rest of Bella's high school experience entirely, skipping ahead to a time in her life with more mature themes."[http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/nm_thestory.html StephenieMeyer.com | The Story Behind the Writing of New Moon] The book was therefore never published, and Meyer instead gave it to her older sister as a birthday present. No plans to formally publish the novel exist, as much of its plot was later explored in the three later books of the series. However, Meyer has promised fans the opportunity to read excerpts from Forever Dawn. These excerpts were delayed until after the publishing of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, to avoid spoiling the plotline.Forever Dawn would have meant a quick end to the series. Forever Dawn is discussed on Meyer's official website in the Breaking Dawn FAQ section,[http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/bd_faq.html StephenieMeyer.com | Breaking Dawn FAQ] and a cover designed by Meyer is included on the website.Craptastic Covers Plot overview The basic story is the same as in Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward get married, spending their honeymoon on Isle Esme. While there, Bella gets pregnant with Renesmee. The birth almost kills Bella, but Edward turns her into a vampire. Jacob imprints on Renesmee. Alice has a vision of the Volturi coming to destroy the Cullens for creating an immortal child. Alice leaves, and Bella's shielding abilities turn the tide in the Cullen's favor. Alice brings home Nahuel, another half-vampire to prove that Renesmee isn't a danger. Comparison with Breaking Dawn In contrast to Breaking Dawn in Forever Dawn, none of the events of New Moon or Eclipse, had occurred. Therefore, Jacob and Bella are not nearly so close; Edward never leaves, so Bella and Jacob never bond. Jacob's feelings for Bella remain at crush level, and Bella does not fall in love with Jacob. Due in part to Jacob being a smaller character, the werewolf pack is only sketchily developed. It exists as a whole, but there isn't much information about the individuals. Most of the wolves do not have names. Forever Dawn is written entirely in Bella's perspective. Because of this, there is a lot more emphasis on the pregnancy phase. Jacob isn't present at the delivery, so he imprints on Renesmee a few weeks later when Bella is visiting Charlie. With no New Moon or Eclipse, Victoria and Laurent are both still alive. Laurent stays happily with Irina and sides with the Cullens in the confrontation with the Volturi. It is Victoria rather than Irina who informs the Volturi of the Cullens. She creates a new vampire, Riley, to make the actual accusation. She doesn't want Aro to know about her agenda, or the fact (which she is aware of) that the baby is only half-vampire. The wolves kill Victoria. She is the only casualty at the final confrontation. The last chapter ends the same way, but there is an epilogue. It involves Max (J. Jenks' assistant). Bella's initial interaction with him is a little bit longer and, feeling she owes him a favor, she gives him her number and tells him she will help him out in return if he ever needs a favor of his own. Max gets himself into some trouble, and Bella saves him. References See also Category:Unpublished